


Rythian is a Dog

by Latent



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent/pseuds/Latent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian always laughed at Lalna's science. He told Lalna that science did more harm than good, and always ruined things. But then Rythian screws around with some magic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rythian was in the middle of his regular, daily routine. Wake up, brood, eat, brood, cry about Zoeya, brood, realize that Zoeya is happy, brood more, sulk, more brooding, eat lunch, pull self together, magic, sleep.

It had been two weeks since Zoeya told Rythian that she preferred women. Rythian pretended that he didn't care, and was happy for her. Zoeya left the desert fort to go on a space adventure with her lady friend. Rythian showed full support, but was secretly crushed. He actually loved Zoeya, but she didn't love him back. Rythian decided he would be fine, because Teep was there. Teep was worried about Rythian, and Rythian knew it. Teep tried to tell Rythian to find help, but he wouldn't listen.

So when Rythian started acting aggressive and depressed, Teep left too.

Rythian was alone. Yeah, Ravs was in the town next to him, but as mayor, Ravs was always too busy to hang out. So today, Rythian decided to test out some new magic potions.

He was in the middle of mixing a particularly new recipe, when there was a knock at the door. Rythian left to go answer it. Unbeknownst to him, Rythian's dog Ghost jumped onto the counter. He stuck his paw inside, shedding a bit of fur. He proceeded to jump off the counter, and waddle out the door. Rythian strode back in, muttering, "Damn sales people. Who the hell tries to sell to a desert base?!"

Rythian approached the potion. "Seems about done. Let's just see..."

He pulled down his mask, and lifted the bottle to his mouth. Rythian drank the entire thing in one gulp.

"Tastes... like... dog...?" Rythian turned to his dog, who had a goofy sort of grin on his face. "...Ghost? Did you...?" Rythian looked at Ghost's dripping paws. Rythian then dropped the bottle in horror. "FUCK! GHOST, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?! I have to find someone who knows about magic... even if just a little bit. The only one I can think of, though, is.... NO. I WILL NOT ASK THAT SCIENCE LOVING GOGGLE HEAD FOR HELP!" Rythian then felt two fuzzy ears sprout from the top of his head.

"Ok. I'll ask Lalna for help..."


	2. Endie the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian attempts to reach Lalna, but something... gets in his way.

Rythian set off on his adventure, making his way to Lalna's castle.

Rythian didn't necessarily MIND Lalna, in fact, he kind of enjoyed the scientist's company.

(REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS A RYTHNA. THIS IS A SHIPFIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. So sorry)

But he couldn't let him know that. Because Rythian was an emotionally unstable emo-fairy who can't express himself.

That, and Lalna might actually like him back. 

Which can't happen. Because according to Rythian, your crush liking you back would be terrible.

Rythian exited the thick forests, finding the huge clearing where Lalna's castle was. He looked up, and noticed how... HUGE it was. The castle was larger than Rythian remembered. He took a step forward, but fell over. Rythian cursed and looked down to see what tripped him. Rather than his own legs, Rythian saw two furry paws. He tried to scream, but it came out as a whine.

Rythian found a puddle to look into, but what looked back at him wasn't himself.

What he saw was a wolf pup. A brown wolf pup, with purple eyes, long fluffy tail, blond ears and a blond scruff on top of the head, and NO MASK.

Rythian jumped back in surprise, and hit something. Something scaly, hissy, and green. With unforgiving red eyes, and horrible snake noises. Rythian, not used to being a wolf pup, attempted to jump away, and fell over. He braced himself for an explosion..... but then nothing. Rythian removed his paws from his face and looked behind him. The creeper had an emerald sword stabbed through it. Rythian got a sick feeling to his stomach, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

The creeper fell over, and behind him was the last person Rythian wanted to see. 

Lalna stood in front of him, much taller, and much more dangerous. Rythian looked down at his own self and thought, "Is this what people feel like standing next to me? Notch damn..."

Lalna smiled, and bent over to Rythian's height. "Well hi there! Are you lost?" Rythian attempted speech, but all Lalna could hear was "Woof woof woof woof!" Lalna smiled and said, "I can't understand you, sorry! But by the looks of your fur there, I'd have to say you belong to Rythian. He loves wolves, so I'm not really surprised that he has one... in his exact image. If that's the case, you're WAY far from home. I wouldn't be able to get you back by night. Maybe tomorrow. How about... you come inside, and I'll bring you back when it's light out?"

Rythian didn't want to. But at least he was smart enough to realize that he didn't really have much of a choice. So, he barked and wagged his tail and though, "Oh how embarrassing..."

Lalna lowered the force field and said, "Well, just go on inside. Nano will be there, so just try to find her."

Rythian's heart crushed inside. As he slowly made his way into the castle, he though, "Lalna... lives with a girl? Wait... I... don't care! It's his life, I have no say in it. Notch I'm lonely..."

He waddled inside, and fell over onto the floor, still not accustomed to puppy legs. Suddenly, a little girl in a red Kimono opened a door and ran over to him. "Awwww.... You're so cute!" Rythian was confused. Was this the girl Lalna lived with? She's only about ten!

Lalna walked through the front door and closed it. "Heh.... Yeah. Found him outside. I think he belongs to Rythian. What does the tag say?" Rythian only now realized that he had a tag. The Nano girl reached under his neck, and pulled it outwards. 

"It says... 'Endie"!"

Lalna laughed. "Yep... definitely Rythian's wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....


	3. Rythian's Thoughts on Being a Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryhitan's thoughts on being Lalna's puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely Rythian's POV

The little Nano girl pet me some more, then ran off.

Lalna yelled after her, "Nano! Careful! There's a lot of junk around here, and you could get hurt!"

He then looked down to me and said, "Well, it looks like you're spending the night here. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, I'll bring you back to Rythian. If he doesn't blow me up first.... heh... That guy seems to hate me. If only he'd stop and listen to an explanation of what actually happened... maybe he'd understand."

I nearly lost my balance for a minute. Explanation? What possible explanation could there be for blowing up my base?!

Lalna chuckled and said, "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you? Ah well. Might as well tell you, then. Even if you ARE just a wolf pup."

He picked me up, and carried me to a table.

Holy shit he's touching me Lalna is touching me he smells nice aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Lalna set me down on the table, and walked over to another counter. He started connecting wires to... more wires. I sat down, and watched. He noticed me and said, "Well you certainly aren't like Rythian if you find this interesting. He'd hate it. The guy is such a broody dick. You know, he should lighten up a little. Living a life of revenge and hatred couldn't possibly be healthy. The rest of us have moved on... so why hasn't Rythian? Someone should really tell that guy to dig two graves before going on a quest for revenge..."

I finally fell over. Is this really what others thought of me?

Lalna sighed again and walked over to me. He picked me up again and said, "You're such a derpy puppy. Let's go. It's late."

Lalna smells so nice...... Like vanilla... and lemonade.

Nano brushed past us, with a Siamese cat on top of her head. Lalna moved me under one arm, and grabbed the cat. He then said, "Nano, careful! Necromancy is dangerous, and I've already had to resurrect Tiddles twice now!"

Lalna knows necromancy?!

Nano looked to the ground and said, "Sorry Lalna... But she stole me flower!" I glanced at the cay and noticed the purple flower in her hair. Lalna laughed and pulled out the flower. "Tiddles! Be careful. We don't need to spread the flux, and eating Nano's flower definitely won't help!" 

I was once again confused. Flux? I took time to look at Nano's arms, which were half purple, along with one side of her face. Reminds me of myself, almost.

Lalna set down the cat, and carried me upstairs. He set me down on the edge of the bed and said, "Well, feel free to sleep wherever is comfortable." He paused for a moment and added, except somewhere dangerous. There's a lot of danger here."

I sat down and took the time to think. Why hasn't he killed me yet? Doesn't he think that I'm his enemy's pet? I would have killed his cat in a heartbeat! Lalna is so weird....


	4. Dog tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian, as Lalna's dog, discovers something interesting about Lalna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NnGNnnNNGNG You people should comment more. :D

Rythian decided to simply sleep there next to Lalna.

Not because Rythian WANTED to or anything, it's just... Lalna said there were dangerous things around, and Rythian didn't want to kill himself. Yeah, that's right. Definitely.

Lalna had just fallen asleep, and Rythian was on the floor. He hopped up on the bed to join the scientist. Rythian could help but think about how cute Lalna looked while sleeping.

Suddenly, Rythian caught a glimpse of something shining under Lalna's shirt. Which made Rythian realize that Lalna still had not taken off his gloves. Rythian shook his head, getting back to the shiny thing he noticed earlier. He slowly made his way across the bed, and pulled the shiny thing into visibility. Rythian dropped it in confusion. "Dog tags? What's Lalna doing with dog tags?" Rythian flipped it over with his paw and read,

"Duncan 'Lalna' Jones, Prince of the Minecraftian North; bred of supercharged emerald; destined to marry Princess Kathleen of the Minecraftian South"

Rythian sat back and said, "Now, I'm a dumb wolf pup... so it seems I have a slightly delayed reaction..."

He waited a few more moments. "Any second now..."

Rythian took a deep breath and screamed, "YOU'RE A PRINCE IN AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE AND YOU NEVER TOLD US, WHAT THE HELL LALNA?!"

Lalna spazzed out, screamed, and fell onto the floor. "Endie what the fuck are you barking at?! Holy shit you gave me a goddamn heart attack!"

Rythian was too angry to realize that Lalna couldn't understand him, and yelled back, "LALNA, YOU TELL ME WHAT 'SUPERCHARGED EMERALD' IS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL... BITE YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!"

The door creaked open, and the little Nano girl slowly walked in. "Lalna? What's Endie barking for?" Lalna shrugged from the floor and replied, "Hell if I know! He just... started barking at me, and gave me a seizure. That's all I know for sure."

Nano was about to accept it and leave, but she too noticed the metal tags around his neck. "Hey Lalna, what's that?" Lalna looked at her confused, then glanced down to the chain. He looked at it horrified, then stuffed it into his shirt. "Ah, it's nothing. Just some old thing I like to keep wearing." Nano accepted this, and left.

Lalna looked over to the wolf on the bed. "You're such a pain.... even if an adorable one..."

If Rythian wasn't super shocked, he'd probably be blushing over Lalna calling him cute.


	5. Lalna isn't an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna brings Endie to the desert base....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter a bit longer, to the request of a reader. And once again.... You all should comment more. One comment to me is like all he kudos in the world.
> 
> P.S. Dobrý den, moji čeští přátelé

Rythian and Lalna both fell asleep that night.

Rythian however, stayed at the foot of the bed. He wasn't sure what he thought of Lalna anymore.

When Rythian woke up the next morning however, Lalna was gone. Rythian jumped off the bed and tottered downstairs. He only fell over about eight times, so Rythian decided that he was starting to get the hang of things. He smelled something absolutely delicious, and decided to follow the scent to the kitchen. Rythian used his big wolf puppy head to nudge open the door. There were pancakes on the table, but the kitchen was an absolute NIGHTMARE.

Plates, stains, and globs of batter were EVERYWHERE.

Lalna and Nano were also covered, and screaming at each other in some language Rythian didn't recognize. 

Lalna: "Nano jsem si myslel, Říkal jsem ti, aby nepořádek věcí!"

Nano: "Snažil jsem se pomoci!"

Lalna: "Nápověda?! Vypadá to , jako pomoc pro vás?!"

Nano: "Ano! Ty jsi můj mentor, a jen jsem chtěl , abys byl hrdý ..."

Lalna: "But Nano..." Lalna switched back to English.

Nano: "I'm sorry for yelling...."

Lalna: "Ahh... it's fine. Look, you scared Endie."

Nano and Lalna look over to Rythian on the ground. Rythian just stares at them and thinks, "What the hell kind of language was that?"

Lalna started to laugh, as did Nano. Rythian just kept looking at Lalna. "You have... too many secrets, Lalna...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Lalna and Rythian set out to the desert base. Nano wanted to come, but Lalna didn't let her, saying that it was just a little too dangerous for a 10 year old.

Lalna and Rythian had just reached the castle's outside. Lalna closed the door, and looked out over the area. He turned to Rythian and said, "This is one of the only reasons I built the castle up here. The view is honestly amazing."

Rythian looked out, and even as a short puppy, he could still see everything.

The jaffa factory, the Sips co building going through the clouds, even the old Blackrock crater in the distance. Rythian felt himself start to cry. 

Lalna looked over to him, and paused. "Ednie?"

Rythian blinked and looked up at him, and yipped.

Lalna just smiled and said, "Ok. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lalna and Endie reached the base. 

Lalna walked in slowly, sword out. "Rythian? I have something of yours! It wound up at my castle... I came to bring it back.. please don't kill me..." He said the last bit slightly higher pitched and faster than the rest.

Rythian frowned and thought, "Damn Lalna, I wouldn't just kill you for no reason... would I? No... I wouldn't kill the one I have a cru... the one I love to fight... yeah.... Because it would be boring... without... UGH."

Lalna relaxed a bit and yelled out again, "Rythian? Are you even here?"

Rythian followed after him as a wolf pup. Of course he wouldn't be there. Well, he is, but as a puppy.

Lalna sat down next to a bed, which Rythian jumped up on. Rythian started to daydream, and Lalna just stared off into nothingness.

Lalna thought to himself, "Well that's odd. Rythian wouldn't leave his base..." Lalna pulled out the dog tag and continued thinking. "Endie... barked at these.... Endie... purple eyes... that patter... read something? Dogs can't..." Lalna's eyes scanned the room until they saw something on the ground. A smashed potion bottle, with pits of fur surrounding it. "Wha...huh? That's.... wait..." Lalna looked back and forth between the tags, the bottle, and the dog. All of a sudden, Lalna started to laugh. HARD.

Rythian sprung up from the bed, having a minor spaz attack. He barked at Lalna. Lalna could barely breathe, he was laughing too hard. He took an orange bottle from his lab coat and set it on the bed. "H-H-Here... D..drink this!"

Lalna stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him, still laughing.

Rythian drank the weird stuff, and waited.


	6. I Don't Even Know Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this gets a bit.. Rythna-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit why does nobody comment anymore? XD

(This chapter gets a bit more... Rythna-Y...) 

Rythian felt himself growing. After about 1 minute, he was fully human again. And also naked.

Rythian frowned. "Well, of course. Dogs don't wear clothes..."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lalna just stood there, completely red. "Ah....ha...." He slammed the door closed. Rythian's face went red. "Oh fuck.. Lalna.. just.... FUCK!" Rythian threw on some robes from a drawer in the room. He flung open the door and saw Lalna, who was sitting against the wall, visibly blushing like mad. Rythian coughed awkwardly. Lalna looked up, and blushed harder. 

Rythian then said, "Right. Okay. I'll just get us something to drink... there's a table outside... um.. yeah.." Lalna didn't say anything, he just nodded and walked out. Rythian brought out four bottle of water. Lalna grabbed one, opened it, and dumped it over his head. Lanla sighed and said, "Oh thank Notch... FUCK!"

The two of them stared at each other for a full 5 minutes before Rythian said, "Sooo... uhh... When did you figure out it was me?" Lalna's face was slowly returning to its pale color. "When I started laughing uncontrollably earlier. I saw the potion mess, remembered you being able to READ my dog tags, and just sorta... realized." Rythian nodded and said, "Right. The tags. YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" Lalna grinned and replied, "Rythian, I live in a fucking castle. I mean, because I BUILT it that way, but it's the only kind of building I'm USED to." Rythian waved hands and yelled, "LALNA, THE MINECRAFTIAN NORTH IS FUCKING HUGE!" Lalna laughed. "Eh, I guess." Rythian frowned and yelled, "Lalna! MINECRAFTIAN NORTH IS LITERALLY THE BIGGEST KINGDOM, AND YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF IT!" Lalna nodded. "Yep! That's why I ran though. That, and Kathleen." Rythian calmed down a bit. "Right, who IS Kathleen, anyways?" Lalna answered, "My... fiance I guess, in an arranged marriage. Kind of a peace treaty thing, I suppose. She was the princess of the South." Rythian nodded. "Aaaahhh... ok. That makes more sense. And what's supercharged emerald? How were you BRED of that exactly?" Lalna then said, "Well, where I come from, people are bred or born of something. Like, even the most random bullshit. Like fish and bread. I just happened to be supercharged emerald. It's supposedly a gem stronger than obsidian and rarer than diamond. Apparently, my eyes are MADE of the stuff. Like, I know they're HELLA GREEN and all, but really? I've never actually TOUCHED MY EYEBALLS to figure it out, though." Rythian slowly nodded. "Alright... and why didn't you want to marry Kathleen?" Lalna went red again. "Err.... well this is embarrassing... but uh, I don't... swing that way..." Rythian was moderately surprised. "You're gay? I never expected you of all people." Lalna just got more red. "Well, yeah. I suppose not." Rythian noticed that Lalna was uncomfortable with the subject. "So! Uh... now what?" Lalna coughed and replied, "Well, I really have no idea." Rythian then asked, "Can you uh, tell me a little bit about your past? I mean, you already know mine. Son of a human and the Ender dragon. Nothing special. But what about you?" Lalna thought for a moment before answering, "Eh, what the hell. But PLEASE don't tell anyone though. If my family found out where I was, they'd probably force me back there to rule or something. It would be SO boring though! Part of the reason I became a scientist was because it sounding like HILARIOUS fun. And I was right! I haven't been this happy in ages. Anyways, I was raised to be a royal pain. People were supposed to do what I told them, WHEN I told them, and EXACTLY as I wanted. My siblings of course, LOVED this, and abused everyone with their power. I, however, did my OWN things. Cleaning, homework, projects, all of it. My siblings always hated me, too. We're quintuplets. Fraternal ones. One sister, three brothers. I was first out, so I get the throne. This cause a little bit of... 'Lalna Hate'. I was thrown down the stairs at least 32 times in my life, actually. At least I don't have any brain damage! Maybe.... So when coronation day came, I was told that I would take over, and marry Princess Kathleen of the Minecraftian South. I hadn't TOLD anyone I was gay, and I honestly would have had the SHIT beaten out of me by my father. So I did the next best thing. I fucking RAN. And that's when I met Sjin, and you, and Zoeya, and then now. So... there's my life story!" Rythian listened carefully, and cringed a bit when Lalna mentioned her name. He smiled under his mask and said, "Well, that sounds interesting. And don't worry, I won't tell a SOUL." They sat in silence until Rythian said, "Hey Lalna?" "Yeah?" Rythian smirked and said, "Did you... LIKE seeing me naked?" Lalna's eyes opened wide, and he fell out of his chair. "Gah..HA?!"


	7. What Am I Even writing about anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RYTHNA. IT'S A RYTHNA

Lalna looked up from the ground, redder than a tomato.

Rythian laughed and handed him another water bottle. Lalna took it and once again dumped the contents out onto his head.

"P-Pardon me?!"

Rythian rolled his eyes. "You know what I said." Lalna once again dumped water onto his head. "Notch damn that was needed.... But.. WHY?" Rythian shrugged. "Just asking." Lalna stuttered a bit and said, "I... You... We... Just.. Whaaat?"

WARNING. THE FOLLOWING WORDS AND ACTIONS ARE RYTHNA. SO VERY RTYHNA THAT IT HURTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Rythian chuckled and sat Lalna back down. He leaned forward and said, "Ok... listen. A while ago, I hated you and thought you were the worst." Lalna scoffed and said, "Gee. Thanks." Rythian shook his head and took Lalna's hand. "But listen, please. Recently I decided that maybe... you weren't so bad, and maybe you... oh I don't know... ummm..." Lalna laughed and said, "Oh come here you dork." He leaned across the table, pulled down Rythian's mask, and kissed him. (Bet you were all waiting for that huh. Happy now? CAUSE I AMMMMMM!) He sat back down and let out a breath of air. "Now THAT, was needed." Rythian's face was even redder than Lalna's. "Umm... I uh..." Lalna laughed and said, "Save it." They looked at each other, and smiled. Rythian then looked around and said, "Umm... Now what?" Lalna shrugged. "The hell if I know. I'll be totally honest, THIS was NOT on my schedule today. So... I have... no plans." Rythian thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe we should just... go back to your castle?" Lalna nodded, and the two of them began their journey. Lalna turned to Rythian and said, "Oh, and Rythian?" Rythian replied, "Mhmm?" Lalna took his hand and said, "It's... OUR... castle." ~The End~ >Okay yay! Rainbows, and butterflies, and bird shit! I have never written a story before. Especially not one like this. So umm... *throws confetti* Yay me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I mean... of course you didn't who would? Probably my grandmother. Ok maybe not HER either. Actually, I don't WANT her reading this.... like what the fuck grandma. Don't read my shipfics. God. Aaaand now I'm just ranting. Goodnight everybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST THING.
> 
> And does anyone else have that problem of all the words bunching together? It's doing that shit. God dammit these would seem MUCH LONGER if I could fix that. Someone who's actually good with computers please halp

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I'm not sure if people will like it or not.


End file.
